


Stolen Kisses

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, it's still jan 25th in texas lol, this is for joey's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: When Seto and joey first kiss, it's Joey who initiates it.orThings may have changed over the years, but in no universe would Kaiba ever allow Joey to beat him in anything. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i don't care what the ao3 site says it's still the 25th of Jan in Texas so I'm writing this for Joey's B-day. Also forgive me--if the writing is odd it's becuase this was originally a HC at first but I decided midway to make it a fic lol. I know that makes no sense but oh well :)

Given it's been some time after they've set aside their differences (after Seto actually becomes a reasonable person to be around), their closeness isn't at all surprising. By now both have worked a relationship from that strange place of being enemies, to friends and eventually, to something in between. 

So when one day, the lines between that closeness and friendship start to slowly shift, Joey takes a chance and kisses Seto. 

Joey isn't even paying attention to their conversation; they were nonchalantly discussing some of Seto's new technology in his office (which by now, it is not surprising for Joey to stop by), and when Kaiba gets worked up about his own accomplishments, there is no stopping him. 

So in the middle of his discussion, out of both annoyance, curiosity and of course hidden emotions, Joey simply kisses Seto. 

When Seto doesn't do anything at first (he doesn't even push Joey away), Joey fears he fucked up and potentially ruined what little friendship they had cultivated. It even seems like Kaiba tenses at the quick caress of Joey's lips upon his.

"Sorry bro!" Joey attempts to nervously brush off his obvious mistake. "Wasn't really paying attention I was just playing around! I can leave if you --" 

And then, without warning, Seto responds to Joey's mishap with an intense, more passionate kiss. The innocence of Joey's previous kiss (if he could call it a kiss compared to Seto's) melts away. 

It's times like this when Joey has to remember that Seto is both taller and stronger than he is, so when Seto goes in for the kiss, it nearly knocks Joey off of his feet. 

Kaiba's hands roughly grip either side of Joey's head and they eventually make way to his shoulders, the small of his back and then anchor themselves upon his hips, bringing Joey's body closer to his own.

There is a hint of anger behind Seto's lips that only grows in the passing moments and to Joey's surprise, Seto still does not break the kiss. 

It takes a bit of strength, some willpower (because god--Joey did not want this to end), and one gentle push for Joey to break them apart.

"Why so aggressive?" Out of all the questions he wants to ask, he can only manage that one. It comes out as far more of a whisper than anything else, as Joey is to out of breath to speak. 

"Because..." Kaiba exhales. "In no universe did I ever want you to beat me in anything, that includes being the first one to sneak a kiss in this relationship." 

And like that, if even for a second, the old Seto returns. The rival, burning behind those blue eyes glares at Joey as if they are once again opponents on a battlefield.

"Well rich boy," Joey chides. "Kiss me again, let's see if you can make up for 'dat loss." 

Kaiba doesn't hesitate, promptly obliging to Joey's challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> still 6 minutes to go. hope you enjoyed! please tell me what y'all think! thanks for reading.


End file.
